


Darius' Stallion

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, M/M, Masturbation, Monks, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius keeps his vows as best he can.  Written for the Highlander100 challenge#109 "Sex".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darius' Stallion

Poverty, chastity, and obedience, Darius reminded himself.

Darius had dreamed of a beautiful war-trained stallion drinking water from his cupped hands the night before he met Duncan MacLeod on the battlefield. Once he would have taken the bright and passionate young Immortal as a gift from the gods. Darius would have molded him into the finest officer and bedmate in his armies.

Just like Grayson.

Darius had changed; Duncan had another destiny. He would pray for guidance. But first …

Darius licked his palm and reached under his robes to grip his half-hard cock. Duncan kneeling, his hand just _there_ …


End file.
